This invention relates to an apparatus for making wall panels. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for making panels consisting of sidewall forming skins with an insulation material therebetween.
There is very little prior art, of which we are aware, in the automated manufacture of insulated panel material. Generally such panels have been manufactured in a watchcase type mold arrangement wherein one skin carrying mold section is swung away from a second stationary skin carrying mold section for loading skins therein and removing the finished panel therefrom. Typically these panels have been made in a vertically acting press with the insulation material being injected by a large tube through the end of the panel. Such manufacture is restricted both in capacity and in versatility.
Such devices are relatively crude in nature in that they are incapable of being adapted to forming multiple width panels, are not suited for mass production procedures, require manual closure of the ends after the area between the skins is filled with the insulation material, and provide no means for temperature controlled forming of the insulation material.